Trascendiendo el tiempo
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante de medicina, Kakashi su maestro, ellos se aman pero saben que su relación esta prohibida, lo que no saben es que esta no es la primera vez que intentan estar juntos, podran sus guardianes proteger ese amor o fracasaran de nuevo?
1. Capitulo 1 Siempre te amare

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic KakaSaku por supuesto, de que otra pareja podía ser jeje, bueno en resumen este fic trata de la relación maestro y alumna en nuestro mundo en un ámbito universitario, sin embargo el fic tratara también de todas las veces qu

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic KakaSaku por supuesto, de que otra pareja podía ser jeje, bueno en resumen este fic trata de la relación maestro y alumna en nuestro mundo en un ámbito universitario, sin embargo el fic tratara también de todas las veces que ellos dos se han amado en distintos mundos y épocas y sin embargo no han podido ser felices, por lo tanto este historia contendrá dentro de ella otras mini historias llenas de amor, odio, traición y muerte, ya se que suena a telenovela, pero créanme no tiene nada que ver con eso, y si digo que habrá todas esas situaciones es por que las habrá pero desde una perspectiva un poco mas histórica, espero disfruten de este fic y averigüen si esta será al fin la ocasión en la que ellos dos al fin puedan estar juntos y ser felices.**

**Trascendiendo el tiempo**

**Capitulo 1.- Siempre te amare**

Dos figuras se encuentran en medio del bosque, se encuentran en medio de una terrible lucha, una cabellera rubia rodeada de una esencia de color rojo y otra de color negro azabache cuyos ojos mostraban el mismo color que su oponente, dos chicos que en su momento fueron los mejores amigos ahora se encuentran peleando a muerte, la razón, muy simple, "él" lo había matado, había asesinado al hombre al que una vez llamo sensei, así es Uchiha Sasuke asesino a Hatake Kakashi. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, naruto ya no pudo controlarse mas, era tanto su odio que tres de las nueve colas del kyubi habían sido liberadas, Kakashi siempre fue como un padre para ellos y aun así se atrevió a quitarle la vida, eso no lo podía perdonar, estaba furioso, tanto que no noto a la joven de ojos color jade que se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo del jounin.

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente, apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del ninja contra su pecho, no podía creerlo, no era justo, por que ahora, por que cuando al fin era feliz tenían que arrebatarle la felicidad de nuevo, por que no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, era una medico, entonces por que no podía hacer nada por él, las lagrimas no cesaban, ni siquiera pararon cuando el hombre abrió los ojos y la miro con la misma ternura que tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

-Sakura...-trataba de hablar con dificultad pero comenzó a toser sangre y entonces fue que la chica recordó como hace apenas unos minutos el Uchiha menor atravesaba el estomago de su sensei con la katana que cargaba en su espalda.

-Kakashi no hables, si pierdes mas sangre puedes morir- contesto la pelirosa mientras concentraba chakra en su mano y trataba de curarlo.

-Sakura-contesto el en un tono tan tierno que Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo-ambos sabemos que este es mi final, por eso quiero decir...

-Para, este no es tu final, no puedes morir, no puede dejarme sola de nuevo, no puedes...-ahora sus lágrimas eran tantas que no podía seguir hablando, fue entonces que sintió como Kakashi levantaba su rostro con una de sus manos, y cuando lo vio lo supo, esa no seria la ultimas vez que lo vería.

-Sakura no lo olvides, sin importar la época o el mundo en el que me encuentre YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE.

Y después de esa palabras la chica bajo la mascara del shinobi para sumergirse en le que seria su ultimo beso, al menos hasta que sus almas volvieran a encontrarse por que sin importar que él muriera, sabia que su destino era estar juntos, en ese mundo y en cualquier otro, y después de estos pensamientos y ese ultimo beso murió dejando a una chica con el corazón destrozado y a dos figuras en medio del bosque de cuyas bocas solo salieron unas cuantas palabras: "fallamos...otra vez".

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII-el grito desgarrador de Sakura basto para que una chica con la misma apariencia despertara en su habitación empapada en sudor y con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Que fue ese sueño?? Parecía tan real, pero quien era él??, nunca lo he visto en mi vida, sin embargo al recordar su muerte, me duele el corazón, por que siento deseos de llorar al recordarlo??, por que?? -eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de esa chica, acababa de despertar de un sueño en el cual ella era la protagonista, pero un sueño que se sentía tan real que recordarlo le causaba sufrimiento. La chica trataba de analizar estas sensaciones, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar en su puerta.

-Hey hermanita que piensas dormir todo el día, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día de universidad o si... feita??

-Haaaa hermano te he dicho que no me llames así.-respondió la chica enfurecida.

-Como quieras pero si no te das prisa te dejare-finalizo la discusión el chico.

-Es verdad, es muy tarde, como es posible, que malo es mi hermano por no venir a despertarme mas temprano-fue a darse una ducha con la esperanza de que los recuerdos de esa noche se fueran junto con el agua que escurría por su cuerpo, después de todo no debía preocuparse por algo como eso, al menos no en su primer día de escuela, era su primer año de universidad y se encontraba realmente nerviosa razón a la cual atribuyo ese sueño tan extraño, después de todo la universidad de Konoha era de las mas reconocidas en el país en especial en medicina, gracias a que la famosa Tsunade era la rectora de esa facultad, y el ser aceptada en esa escuela era razón mas que suficiente para estar nerviosa. Una vez que estuvo lista bajo corriendo al comedor, tomo un desayuno rápido y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa donde ya la estaba esperando su hermano mayor.

-Valla hasta que te dignas a bajar, Naruto e Ino deben de estar esperándonos-decía el chico con un tono entre estricto y de broma, con una sonrisa típica de él.

-Gomenasai niisan, pero es que tuve un sueño tan extraño, lo sentí tan real que no parecía que jamás despertaría de el-contesto apenada la pelirosa.

-Mmmmm ya veo, con que era por eso, sube al auto y me lo cuentas en el camino a casa de Naruto- continuo el chico mientras abría la puerta del auto para su hermana, la chica obedeció y subió al coche y en el camino le contó a su hermano todo lo que había soñado, el chico escuchaba atento, y aunque no mostraba ninguna expresión, por dentro sabia que el sueño de su hermana no se trataba de una simple pesadilla, no estaba seguro de por que ese sueño le inquietaba tanto, era como si el mismo hubiese presenciado tal muerte a pesar de estar seguro que nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño como ese., pero al final decidió que lo mejor era no preocupar mas a su hermana por lo que mejor guardo para si mismo sus inquietudes, las cuales en realidad no tenían fundamento alguno, y tranquilizo a Sakura diciéndole que no se preocupara por algo así, que seguramente solo fue una mala pasada de su mente, aunque en realidad el también se encontraba bastante nervioso. Al fin llegaron a casa de su amigo donde los esperaban en la entrada dos chicos de apariencia similar, una chica delgada con el cabello amarrado en una coleta ancha y un chico de cabello rebelde y que a simple vista parecía muy hiperactivo, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, la única diferencia era la edad ya que la chica era un año menor que su hermano, se estacionaron frente a la casa y ambos rubios subieron al auto donde venia Sakura y su hermano, el primero en hablar fue Naruto.

-Oye Sai por que llegas tan tarde, comienzas a parecerte a Kakashi-sensei, por lo menos debiste avisar que te retrasarías tanto, al menos así hubiese desayunado decentemente-gritaba el rubio visiblemente enojado.

-No le hagan caso a mi hermano, se despertó hace apenas 15 minutos y no le dio tiempo de desayunar por eso es que esta molesto-hablo la chica rubia mientras que golpeaba en la cabeza a su hermano y volteaba a ver a su amiga la cual se encontraba visiblemente alterada- oye frentuda que te pasa por que de repente te pusiste pálida??, pareces vampiro segura que te encuentras bien??

-Ino-cerda te he dicho que no me llames así, bastante tengo con Sai en casa para tener que aguantarte a ti también-contesto la pelirosa ya mas molesta que alterada-por cierto Sai, quien es ese Kakashi-sensei del que hablaba Naruto??- pregunto Sakura mientras una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo al pronunciar ese nombre, ese fue el nombre que grito en sueños, por eso es que escucharlo de labios de su amigo le causo una inquietud tan tremenda que por instantes creyó que se desmayaría.

-Haaaa, pues es uno de nuestros ex profesores, según parece fue un famoso escritor, pero ahora solamente desempeña el cargo de asesor universitario-respondió Sai a la pregunta de su hermana.

-Asesor universitario?? Que es eso??-pregunto la rubia.

-Es verdad olvidamos hablarles acerca de ello-esta vez era Naruto quien hablaba-...en la universidad se suele formar equipos de entre 5 y 6 alumnos integrados tanto por alumnos de nuevo ingreso como de grados mayores los cuales después de clases deben reunirse con un profesor el cual se encarga de asesorarlos y ayudarlos en todo lo posible durante el resto del año escolar, nosotros tuvimos a Kakashi como nuestro asesor el año pasado y teníamos que esperarlo durante horas, por que tiene la mala costumbre de siempre llegar tarde y no podemos irnos por que su calificación también cuenta.

-Tranquilo Naruto es verdad que siempre llega tarde, pero también es muy buen asesor, sabes que se preocupa mucho por sus alumnos, además de que es muy inteligente, además de no ser por él quizás habrías reprobado Historia de la Política I- ahora el que hablaba era Sai, su ultimo comentario hizo que Naruto se sonrojara bastante y comenzara a decirle incoherencias típicas de él, mientras que los demás pasajeros solo lo ignoraban Ino le pregunto a Sai.

-Oye Sai-san, si ese tal Kakashi-sensei era un escritor tan famoso, por que decidió dejar de escribir y comenzar a dar clases en una universidad??

-Pues en realidad no lo se, lo cierto es que nadie conoce mucho acerca de la vida de Kakashi-sensei, él es muy amable con todos y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero él es el tipo de personas con un pasado que no pueden olvidar pero que tampoco desean compartir, del tipo de personas que desean cargar con sus penas ellos solos y no le permiten a nadie penetrar en lo profundo de su alma- contesto el pelinegro con un tono melancólico, sus palabras demostraban tristeza e hicieron que Naruto dejara de insultar al chico y se uniera a la postura silenciosa que adopto.

Ino tampoco dijo nada mas, el silencio de los chicos era suficiente para darse cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad querían a su sensei y la tristeza que les provocaba no poder hacer nada por él, una tristeza que Ino compartía ya que para ella no existe peor soledad que aquella que uno mismo crea, el silencio desapareció conforme se acercaban a la escuela, sin embargo lo que ninguno de los chicos noto era que la conversación anterior había tenido un efecto realmente fuerte en uno de ellos, cierta pelirosa sentía como si el corazón se le rompiese en mil pedazos, el dolor de ese hombre al cual no conocía, producía en ella un efecto terrible, era como si el solo pensar en que él estuviera sufriendo a ella también la hiciese sufrir, no lo entendía todas esas emociones por una persona a la que estaba segura de no haber visto jamás y que sin embargo sentía conocer de toda la vida.


	2. Capitulo 2 Reencuentros

Bueno, como ya sabran esta capitulo fue modificado, los cambios no son la gran cosa, pero aun asi son importante pq le dan un giro a la historia y permiten que se entienda mejor, espero les guste y aquí se los dejo

**Bueno, como ya sabran esta capitulo fue modificado, los cambios no son la gran cosa, pero aun asi son importante pq le dan un giro a la historia y permiten que se entienda mejor, espero les guste y aquí se los dejo.**

**Yué Guang**

**--**

**Capitulo 2.- Reencuentros**

A lo lejos en un auto puede verse como una pareja de chicos conversa de un tema al parecer muy importante, debido a la seriedad que muestran sus rostros, el chico habla mientras que su joven acompañante escucha con atención sus palabras, a simple vista puede notarse que son familia, debido a los rasgos que comparten, sus ojos son idénticos, de un blanco perlado muy difícil de poseer por cualquier persona, en realidad hasta sus rostros son parecidos, la diferencia radica en que uno de ellos, la chica, posee el cabello de color azulado mientras que el joven lo tiene de un color castaño chocolate, además de que cualquiera notaria que el chico es mayor que ella, su conversación giraba mas bien en instrucciones que el joven le daba a su compañera, ante las cuales ella solo asentía sonrojada.

-Entendió Hinata-sama, es de vital importancia que en esta ocasión no fallemos, debemos ser sumamente cuidadosos-hablaba el chico, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Lo se Neji-niisan, no deseo que sufran de nuevo, ya son demasiadas las veces que han tenido que resistir el dolor-contesto la joven.

-Yo tampoco deseo que sufran de nuevo, es por eso que esta vez no debemos fallar.

-Y dime Neji-niisan que es lo que haremos??-continuo la chica.

-Primero que nada debemos esperar a que se reencuentren, llevo dos años vigilándolo y tu has sido amiga de ella por mas de cinco años, pero el día de hoy será el comienzo de su nueva historia. Debemos estar atentos a lo que suceda para así poder intervenir cuando sea necesario-contesto el castaño.

-Entendido-contesto la chica, pero luego-mira niisan es la escuela-dijo emocionada.

El auto se estaciono y ambos bajaron de el, comenzaron a caminar mientras Neji miraba hacia todas partes como si buscara a algo o a alguien, acción que no paso desapercibida para su prima.

-Oye niisan si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Zoe-sempai, yo me las arreglare para encontrar a mis amigas-dijo la ojiperla con la mirada baja y voz algo triste, hecho que Neji noto pero prefirió no mencionar.

-De que habla Hinata-sama yo no estaba buscándola a ella, estaba buscando a... a...-pero en ese preciso instante neji vio a Sai y compañía por lo que pudo matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Estaba buscando a Naruto, lo ve ahí esta-contesto Neji librándose del aprieto en el que estaba.

-Haaa es verdad, también están Sakura e Ino, ven Neji-niisan, vallamos rápido con ellos-la Hyuga estaba a punto de correr hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas cuando vio algo que la dejo helada, Hinata se quedo totalmente paralizada y se puso mas pálida de lo normal, su primo se asusto, no entendía por que de repente se puso en ese estado, fue entonces que levanto su mirada hacia donde la tenia su prima y fue entonces que comprendió el por que de su reacción, allí, a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba un chico pelirrojo de ojos color verde, estaba con una chica y dos chicos, ellos conversaban animadamente mientras que el permanecía inmutable sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Él…-la voz de Hinata apenas y era audible.

-Hinata-sama, tranquilícese-Neji trataba de calmar a su prima, pero en su rostro se podia observar un gesto de molestia, como si acabase de ver algo totalmente desagradable, pero entendía lo aturdida que debía encontrarse su prima, por lo que pese a su molestia sabia que tenia que apoyarla

-Hace mas de trescientos años que no lo veo y ahora... –la voz de Hinata aun era débil, pero poco a poco recobraba la compostura.

-Entiendo lo que siente Hinata-sama pero recuerde que nuestra misión es mas importante que nuestros-se detuvo-que nuestros deseos...-continuo, aunque comenzó a hablar mas lentamente-...después de todo se lo debemos...a ambos.

Hinata reacciono ante el ultimo comentario-tienes razón niisan, me calmare.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron a donde sus amigos, Sai y Naruto saludaron con un simple hola mientras que Sakura e Ino se lanzaban a abrazar a Hinata, después de todo la querían mucho, para ellas Hinata era como una hermana menor a la que debían cuidar y cuando podían abrazar como si fuera un oso de peluche, cosa que a los chicos les aterraba bastante, en especial a Neji quien cada vez que eso pasaba temía por al vida de su prima, sin embargo el miedo paso cuando Naruto comenzó a platicar con sus típicos gritos y locuras lo bien que se la había pasado en vacaciones, así se encontraban las cosas cuando un grupo de chicos se acerco a ellos, acción que provoco un sobresalto en Hinata y Neji, una expresión de enorme tristeza por parte de Ino y el silencio y seriedad de Sai. Los chicos que se acercaban no eran otros que Shikamaru quien llevaba a Temari de la mano, Kankurou el hermano de esta y el chico pelirrojo que antes había causado la palidez de la Hyuga y la molestia de su primo.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca la primera en hablar fue Temari, mientras que su novio y su hermano tenían cara de sueño.

-Que tal chicos, tiempo sin verlos que tal las vacaciones??

-Hola Temari, lo mismo digo tanto tiempo sin vernos-Sai fue el primero en responder, aunque su seriedad no cambio en ningún momento, resultaba extraño verlo hablar sin su habitual sonrisa, excepto para una joven la cual conocía la razón de su comportamiento.

-Lo se es que Kankurou y yo salimos de la ciudad, fuimos a Suna de visita además teníamos que ir por nuestro hermano menor que igual que Sakura-chan este año entra a la universidad-todo esto lo decía mientras señalaba al chico pelirrojo-su nombre es Gaara y se encuentra en la carrera de Ciencias Políticas igual que tu Naruto- y mientras ella se concentraba en presentar a su hermano menor, Kankurou aprovecho para escapar de ahí.

Temari conversaba animadamente con Sai y Naruto por lo que en ningún momento noto que su hermano no tenia ningún interés en sus palabras y que mejor se dedicaba a observar a la chica de cabello largo y ojos color perla que se escondía detrás un chico muy parecido a ella pero un poco mayor y de mirada fría.

Por otro lado Shikamaru tampoco ponía atención a las palabras de su novia, él estaba atento a la mirada triste que cierta rubia de ojos azules tenia, al final decidió acercarse a ella y preguntarle que le ocurría pero en cuanto Ino noto que Shikamaru se acercaba a ella salio corriendo sin dar explicación alguna. Lo que dejo desconcertados tanto a su hermano como al chico de coleta.

-Oye tu que le hiciste a mi hermana para que saliera corriendo así??-era Naruto el que hablaba.

-Yo no le hice nada, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablarle solo salio corriendo-contesto Shikamaru.

-Pues algo debiste hacerle por que ella normalmente no sale huyendo cuando su mejor amigo trata de hablar con ella-continuo el rubio que no se encontraba muy feliz, ya que al igual que Sai, Sakura y Hinata, sabía lo que su hermana sentía por su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-Buff, que problemático, no tengo opción, iré a buscarla para preguntarle que le pasa.

Estas palabras por parte del vago numero uno de Konoha pusieron en alerta Naruto, Sakura y Hinata y justo cuando se dirigía a buscarla el rubio lo tomo del brazo evitando que continuase caminando.

-No es necesario, seguro que son solo cosas de chicas-Naruto hablaba tranquilamente, sin embargo en ningún momento soltó al chico.

-No se preocupe Nara-sempai, nosotras iremos a buscarla, de todas maneras tenemos que buscar nuestros respectivos salones-ahora era Sakura quien hablaba-verdad Hinata-chan??-dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amiga quien afirmo con la cabeza y se coloco junto a ella, comenzaron a caminar pero una voz las detuvo, era Temari.

-Si van a buscar sus salones supongo que no les molestara que Gaara las acompañe, después de todo él también necesita encontrar el suyo.

Esta propuesta hizo que Hinata estuviera a punto del desmayo pero aun tenia una mínima esperanza de salvarse y esa era que Sakura se negase, sin embargo la respuesta de su amiga la desilusiono por completo.

-Claro que puede venir con nosotras- fue la respuesta de la pelirosa. Hinata solo buscaba a su primo con la esperanza de que él la salvara pero Neji ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

Al final Hinata tuvo que armarse de todo su valor para irse junto a Sakura y Gaara el cual no dejaba de observarla con mucha curiosidad.

Por otro lado Neji se encontraba que echaba fuego, de por si ya estaba molesto y acababa de ver a Sasuke Uchiha hablando con una chica de cabello color naranja pálido y ojos verdes, es decir se encontraba hablando con su mejor amiga, a simple vista se podía notar que el Uchiha le estaba coqueteando mientas que la chica solo lo miraba con cara de quiero huir de aquí, era obvio que los coqueteos del Uchiha siempre surtían efecto y justo eso era lo que le preocupaba al Hyuga, después de todo el sabia lo que su amiga había sufrido por culpa de ese chico, y a pesar de eso la chica con la que Sasuke conversaba era tan despistada que no notaba que todas las palabras del chico eran coqueteos, una vez que Neji llego con ellos, lo primero que la chica hizo fue saludarlo como era su costumbre desde hace tiempo.

-Hola Neji-sempai, llevo toda la mañana buscándolo-hablo la chica ignorando por completo al Uchiha.

-Lo siento Zoe-san pero es que se me hizo tarde además de que me encontré con unos amigos-respondió al Hyuga mientras se miraba de manera desafiante con el pelinegro.

-Bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya lo encontré, solo quería decirle que de nuevo estaremos en las asesorias juntos y de nuevo nuestro asesor será Gai-sensei, que tenga un lindo día Neji-sempai-terminaba de decir la chica mientras que se despedía con la mano de ambos chicos.

-Linda la chica que te has conseguido he Hyuga-al fin Sasuke se decidió a hablar.

-No me hagas enojar Uchiha que ya estoy de bastante mal humor como para tener que soportar tus comentarios-Neji hablaba con un notable enfado y el uchiha solamente lo empeoraba, a decir verdad faltaba poco para que el castaño le soltara un golpe de no ser por que Sai quien había notado la situación se despidió de Temari, jalo a Naruto del brazo y se fue en auxilio de su amigo.

-Hey tu Uchiha deja de molestar a Neji-gritaba Naruto algo molesto por la acción del otro pelinegro que jalaba su brazo.

-Es verdad Sasuke, tienes a cientos de chicas tras de ti, por que tienes que andar molestando a la novia de Neji-san-esta vez quien hablaba era Sai.

-Chicos, mejor no me ayuden-decía un todavía más molesto Neji.

-Tienes razón Sai, mejor iré a conquistar a las nuevas, las tres chicas que estaban con ustedes son muy lindas, por donde se fueron??-decía el Uchiha con una sonrisa entre picara y maligna, acción que aterro a los tres chicos y puso en alerta las pocas neuronas que parecían funcionarles, haciendo que los tres gritaran al mismo tiempo y con la misma furia:

-¡Será mejor que no te acerques a mi hermana escuchaste Uchiha!

El pelinegro solo atino a reír con fuerza aumentando el enojo de sus amigos, después de un rato el chico solo dijo aun entre risas:

-Me alegra no ser sus hermanas, que montón de celosos jajajajaja.

-Baka-dijeron de nuevo los tres al unísono.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien tengo que ir a clases-era Neji quien hablaba-pero te lo advierto Sasuke, como te acerques a mi prima te quitare la capacidad para tener hijos-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se despedía, pero lo dijo en un tono tan serio que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Por otra parte, muy lejos de esta escena un grupo de chicos, buscaba con desesperación a cierta rubia la cual se encontraba recargada en un árbol sumida en sus pensamientos entre los cuales la única pregunta que circulaba era por que??

**--**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. nn**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	3. Capitulo 3 Por qué?

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con mi fic, solo si no se han dado cuenta, les aviso que hice algunas modificaciones en el capitulo anterior, no son la gran cosa pero aun asi son importantes, ya que provocan cambios en la percepción de la historia, bueno sin

**Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con mi fic, solo si no se han dado cuenta, les aviso que hice algunas modificaciones en el capitulo anterior, no son la gran cosa pero aun asi son importantes, ya que provocan cambios en la percepción de la historia, bueno sin mas demora aquí les tengo el siguiente capi de Trascendiendo el tiempo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Yué Guang**

**--**

**Capitulo 3.- Por qué??**

Cierta rubia se encontraba viendo las nubes como si fueran lo mas interesante de esta vida, aunque lo cierto era que su cuerpo se encontraba en este mundo, su mente no hacia lo mismo, en su mente solo rondaban las típicas preguntas de una chica la cual lleva mucho tiempo soportando el dolor que causa un corazón roto, el cual conforme pasan los días se rompe un poco mas, era tanto su ensimismamiento que ni siquiera noto cuando sus amigas y un chico pelirrojo se acercaron a ella, de hecho no lo noto hasta que Sakura le hablo.

-Hey cerdita que te pasa por que tan seria??-dijo Sakura con un tono de broma el cual cambio a uno mas serio cuando vio que la siempre alegre de su amiga apenas y le importaba el comentario.

-Ino-chan estas bien??-Hinata era quien hablaba ahora.

-Si Hinata-chan no te preocupes-fue la respuesta de Ino, sin embargo su voz sonaba tan apagada que resultaba obvio que mentía.

-Ay cerdita...-hablo Sakura de nuevo-...ya sabes que con nosotras no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, después de todo tanto Hinata como yo sabemos la razón por la cual saliste corriendo.

La rubia solo asintió, sin embargo su semblante no cambio en lo más mínimo, al contrario la tristeza que reflejaba aumento.

-No entiendo por que a pesar de que ya ha pasado un año, me sigue doliendo tanto verlos juntos-fue lo único que dijo Ino.

-No puedes esperar olvidar en un año un amor de toda la vida, no crees Ino??-fue lo único que contesto la pelirosa.

-Lo que dice Sakura es verdad, el amor es el sentimiento mas difícil de olvidar, y a veces puede pasar toda una vida sin que este desaparezca-esta vez era Hinata quien hablaba, su voz se escuchaba triste, como si ella supiese a la perfección de lo que hablaba-pero no te preocupes, el tiempo es un gran amigo y ayuda a superar muchas cosas, en especial el dolor.

Gaara que se encontraba alejado de la situación no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar estas palabras provenientes de aquella chica que le parecía tan tímida, se quedo mirándola fijamente, tenia la sensación de conocerla hace tiempo pero no entendía por que. Por otra parte las palabras de sus amigas hicieron que Ino se sintiera mucho mejor, de modo que en cuestión de segundos recupero su animo habitual y junto con Sakura, Gaara y Hinata se dirigieron a rectoría para pedir informes acerca de su salones y tutores; una vez allí, cada uno se dedico a buscar su respectiva área de estudios según la carrera que cursaban y el grupo al cual pertenecerían para el tutorado; cuando leyeron la relación de grupos los cuatro tuvieron una oleada de emociones, Hinata e Ino compartieron la misma sensación, terror, un inmenso terror, mientras que Gaara por su parte sentía satisfacción ya que la relación le convenía para descubrir por que cierta peliazulada le resultaba tan intrigante, y por ultimo Sakura quien en su interior se enfrentaba a demasiadas sensaciones juntas, felicidad, miedo, melancolía, ansiedad, emoción, tristeza, todo esto por el nombre de quien seria por todo un año el maestro en quien mas confianza debía tener; la relación alumno-profesor para las tutorías quedo de la siguiente manera:

Sensei Kakashi:

-Sakura

-Naruto

-Sai

-Sasuke

-Gaara

-Hinata

Sensei Gai:

-Neji

-Ten-Ten

-Lee

-Zoe

-Temari

Sensei Asuma:

-Shikamaru

-Chouji

-Ino

-Shino

-Kiba

Los cuatro se encontraban atónitos, pero sabían que no había nada que pudiesen hacer, ese tipo de cosas eran de esas que llaman cosas del destino, así que a las chicas no les quedo otra opción que superar sus sorpresa y tratar de mentalizarse para lo que vendría; después de un rato cada uno decidió ir a sus respectivas clases, y para todos el día paso bastante rápido y con normalidad, sin embargo para Sakura el día no fue tan tranquilo como desearía, todo el tiempo se la paso pensando en aquel nombre, por que su sensei tenia que llamarse de esa manera, del mismo modo que el hombre al que hace unas horas había visto morir, eso no le gustaba, tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar al conocerlo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo tenia muchos deseos de verlo, no entendía como una persona a la que no conocía podía causarle tantas emociones juntas, al final su curiosidad pudo mas que el miedo; así que cuando dieron las tres se dirigió rápidamente al salón que le fue asignado, una vez dentro ella esperaba encontrar a su sensei conversando con sus compañeros, puesto que se le hizo tarde ya que se quedo platicando un rato con Ino quien no tenia muchos deseos de ir a su respectivo salón, sin embargo lo que encontró fue algo totalmente distinto, Sai y Naruto jugaban cartas como si esperar fuese lo mas normal del mundo, se les veía entretenidos, tanto que no prestaron atención a la escena que se llevaba acabo al otro lado del salón de clases, en la otra parte del salón se podía ver al Uchiha coqueteando con Hinata mientras la pobre solo se sonrojaba y deseaba salir corriendo, mientras cierto pelirrojo solo observaba; la chica decidió intervenir para ayudar a su amiga, después de todo ella sabia tratar al Uchiha, ya que Naruto y él eran los mejores amigos de su hermano, se conocían desde la infancia y por lo tanto ella e Ino terminaron aprendiendo a tratar a chicos del tipo de Sasuke, claro por recomendación de sus hermanos.

-Sasuke ya deja en paz a Hinata-chan, ella no es del tipo de chica que te haría caso, además si le haces algo te aseguro que su primo te mata-Sakura decía esto mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano y la alejaba de Sasuke.

-Vamos Sakura, que podría hacerle??-contesto el Uchiha con un tono de ironía.

-Demasiadas cosas, por que crees que no permitimos que te les acerques-esta vez era Sai quien hablaba, ya que noto la situación que durante todo ese tiempo le había pasado inadvertida, estaba seguro que si no hacia algo Neji lo mataría por no ayudar a su querida prima.

-Es cierto teme, eres un peligro para las mujeres, que suerte que Ino tampoco cayo en tus redes-ahora era Naruto quien hablaba.

-Como iban a caer, si no les permitían estar a menos de 6 metros de mi-respondió Sasuke en tono de burla lo cual hizo enfadar a los otros dos situación que las chicas aprovecharon para ir a platicar al otro lado del salón.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y el profesor no aparecía, lo cual tenia exasperados a los tres chicos de primer año, pero no a los de segundo.

-Oye hermano es que el profesor no piensa aparecerse nunca-hablaba Sakura enfadada.

-Te lo dijimos Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde-dijo Naruto.

-Pero cuando dijiste tarde no imagine que dos horas tarde-respondió molesta.

-Pues no tenemos otra opción que esperarlo, después de todo su calificación también cuenta-hablo Sasuke.

Gaara, Hinata y Sai se mantenían callados, aunque era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba harto, mientras que Hinata y Sai solo permanecían sentados.

-Estoy harta, en este mismo instante iré a buscar a ese profesor, como es posible que nos tenga esperándolo dos horas-Sakura esta visiblemente molesta y se dirigía hacia la puerta justo cuando un hombre vestido de negro entraba por la misma, su apariencia era simple, vestía unos pantalones negros con camisa del mismo color y corbata gris y llevaba una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro; a simple vista su apariencia era normal excepto por la mascara y la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

En el momento en que entro él y Sakura quedaron frente a frente y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, era como si hubiesen esperado toda la vida para encontrarse en ese preciso instante, en ese preciso lugar.

Kakashi se quedo paralizado, la chica que tenia frente a él le resultaba tremendamente familiar, la conocía, estaba seguro de ello, sin embargo también estaba totalmente seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien como ella, de haberla conocido, jamás hubiese podido olvidarla.

Sakura se encontraba igual o peor que él; nunca había conocido a un hombre como él, un hombre cuya simple presencia la hipnotizaba y pudiese dejarla paralizada, ni siquiera el mismo Itachi Uchiha había causado tal efecto en ella, además era exactamente igual al hombre con quien había soñado y al que había visto morir en sus brazos, eso la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba el saber por que soñó con él, ese hombre le dominaba con una simple mirada situación que al mismo tiempo le atraía demasiado.

**--**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mis fics. nn**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	4. Capitulo 4 Bajo la lluvia

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y que además me han dicho lo mucho que les gusta, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, hasta el momento es mi favorito, por que

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y que además me han dicho lo mucho que les gusta, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, hasta el momento es mi favorito, por que??, ni yo lo se XDDD, espero les guste como a mi y sin mas aquí se los dejo.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 4.- Bajo la lluvia**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que entro en la universidad y cierta chica pelirosa se encuentra caminando muy alegre por las calles de la ciudad, por alguna razón desde que conoció a su profesor aquel día, su humor era mucho mas alegre, sonreía mas e incluso reía, cosa que antes no era muy común en ella. En su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que vio al hombre que por alguna extraña razón logro devolver la sonrisa a su rostro.

:Flash Back:

Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban frente a frente, la mirada de ambos se concentraba en los ojos del otro y aunque esa situación tan solo duro unos pocos segundos para ellos es como si hubiesen sido horas, horas que desearían no hubieran acabado jamás, por alguna razón la mirada del otro les provocaba paz, sensación que hace mucho no tenían y de verdad añoraban, sin embargo era muy extraño que un desconocido les provocara ese tipo de sensaciones, pero lo mas extraño era que ellos no se sentían como desconocidos, sino todo lo contrario, sentían como si llevaran toda una vida de conocerse. No deseaban que ese momento acabase, sin embargo si termino, una vez que Naruto le grito a su sensei reclamándole por haber llagado tan tarde, ante esto Kakashi separo su mirada de la de Sakura para dirigirla a Naruto y con su habitual sonrisa le dijo:

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es que me encontré con una ancianita que necesitaba mi ayuda y no pude negarme-ante este comentario Sai y Sasuke solo suspiraron mientras que Naruto cada vez se enfadaba mas, por otro lado los chicos de primero solo miraban a su sensei con cara de decepción, excepto por Sakura a quien el comentario a pesar de tonto una vez que paso la molestia le causo mucha risa.

-Kakashi-sensei usted nunca cambiara-dijo Sai comentario ante el cual lo único que el peliplateado hizo fue reír, sin embargo en seguida tomo un tono un poco mas serio y miro a Hinata, Gaara y Sakura.

-Que les parece chicos si tomamos nuestros asientos y nos presentamos todos, les parece??

-Hai-respondieron todos mientras cada uno se sentaba donde mejor le parecía, Kakashi se recargo en el escritorio mientras los demás se acomodaban, Sasuke se recargo en la pared, Naruto y Sai se sentaron en el piso recargados en la misma pared que Sasuke, Gaara se sentó en una esquina cerca de la ventana, mientras que Hinata y Sakura tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de su profesor.

-Muy bien ahora que tal si empezamos por presentarnos, me dirán su nombre y la carrera que cursan-dijo Kakashi.

-Por que no primero se presenta usted sensei, nosotros lo conocemos pero ellos no-dijo Sai a Kakashi al mismo tiempo que con la mirada señalaba a Sakura, Hinata y Gaara.

-Mmm, esta bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su asesor este año y mi trabajo consiste en ayudarlos en todo lo que sea posible, lo cual refiere no solo al ámbito escolar, sino también al personal.

Su manera de hablar era tranquila, sin embargo en sus palabras se podía notar que hablaba con sinceridad y firmeza, Sakura estaba totalmente hipnotizada por ese hombre, su voz le encantaba y por alguna razón se sentía tranquila cuando él la miraba, por otra parte ella no era la única que se encontraba impresionada, Kakashi también tenia una sensación extraña cuando la veía, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, todo de ella le resultaba tan familiar, por alguna razón cuando la veía sentía la necesidad de protegerla, ese era un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado y que nunca creyó volvería a florecer en su alma. Ese día intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad, ambos deseaban saber mas del otro, pero sabían que tendrían muchas oportunidades para ello, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban, ya que cierta chica de ojos perlados también había estado observando la situación desde lejos y en su rostro podía verse un semblante de preocupación.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Este recuerdo le causaba felicidad, desde ese día ella había comenzado a conocer mejor a su sensei, después de todo lo veía a diario y él como profesor siempre estaba allí para escucharlos a todos, se notaba que a pesar de su apariencia él tenia un gran cariño hacia ellos, y eso provoco que inconcientemente ella terminara acercándose mas a él, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le tenía mucha confianza, tanta que incluso después de las asesorias solía quedarse conversando con él durante el tiempo que su hermano entrenaba en el equipo de soccer, quien a pesar de ser un artista también era muy buen atleta así que cuando entro a la universidad él, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron entrar al equipo, así que ella aprovechaba las dos horas de su entrenamiento para estar a solas con su sensei y conversar con él argumentando que prefería volver a casa en coche con su hermano que caminando ella sola. Sin embargo ese día no contaba con que Sai tenía un partido en otra escuela y sin su excusa de siempre no pudo quedarse a conversar con Kakashi, Sakura decidió irse a casa acabando las clases ya que en el cielo se veían algunas nubes y presintió que llovería, y tal y como lo presentía las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella, sin embargo todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y debido a la lluvia comenzaba a oscurecer, Sakura empezó a correr para llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa, sin embargo cuando se detuvo para descansar un momento unos hombres se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a molestarla.

-Hola preciosa, que haces por aquí tú sola-dijo uno de ellos, en su rostro podían verse las intenciones que tenia y no eran para nada buenas, Sakura estaba aterrada, no sabia que hacer y no podía hablar.

-No deberías andar paseando en días como estos, alguien podría hacerte algo-hablo otro de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, mientras que dos de ellos la sujetaban por los brazos e impedían que pudiera moverse, mucho menos salir corriendo, ahora si que Sakura estaba aterrada, que iban a hacerle?? Tenía mucho miedo, no podía defenderse, eran demasiados y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, como deseaba que alguien la ayudara, estaba sola, o al menos eso creía; justo cuando unos de los tipos comenzaba a besarle el cuello se escucho una voz ordenando que dejaran a la chica en paz, una voz que ella conocía perfectamente, levanto la vista...

-Kakashi-dijo en un susurro Sakura

-Quien eres tu??-pregunto el tipo que estaba besando el cuello de Sakura-será mejor que te vallas si no quieres salir lastimado.

-Los únicos que saldrán lastimado serán ustedes si no la sueltan-contesto Kakashi, su voz se escucha molesta, no se movía ni un milímetro y en su rostro se veía reflejado un inmenso odio, cuando los hombres lo vieron a los ojos quedaron aterrados, Sakura también lo vio pero no se asusto, todo lo contrario, cuando lo vio se sintió segura y protegida, tenia la seguridad de que nada le pasaría y además le parecía que se veía mas guapo de lo normal. El hombre que había hablado se lanzo contra Kakashi para golpearlo pero él lo esquivo fácilmente, el hombre intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Kakashi no lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inconciente, al ver esto sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre Kakashi mientras uno de ellos se quedaba evitando que Sakura escapara, eran tres contra uno, sin embargo para Kakashi fue fácil acabar con todos ellos, rápidamente se deshizo de los tres hombres que le atacaron y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakura y el hombre que aun la mantenía sujeta con los brazos por la espalda.

-Suéltala-hablo Kakashi, sin embargo el hombre no hizo nada, estaba aterrado y no podía moverse presa del pánico.

-Que no escuchaste, te dije que la soltaras-volvió a hablar Kakashi con un tono de voz aun mas aterrador, esta vez el tipo reacciono y salio corriendo al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Sakura haciendo que cayera en un charco de agua. Kakashi se acerco a Sakura y la ayudo a levantarse al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Estas bien Sakura?? es desgraciado, como se atreve a empujarte de esa manera.

-No se preocupe sensei, de no ser por usted me habría pasado algo peor-contesto le pelirosa al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya paso, tranquila-decía Kakashi al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, ante esta acción la chica inconcientemente se abrazo a él y comenzó a llorar.

-Estaba muy asustada Kakashi-sensei, creí que esos tipos me...me...-la joven no podía seguir debido a las lagrimas, solo se abrazaba mas al cuerpo de sus sensei; esta acción tomo desprevenido a Kakashi, sin embargo le agradaba por lo que lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo, se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos pero el peliplata sentía que le hervía la sangre al recordar lo que esos tipos trataban de hacerle a su alumna, por lo que sin romper el abrazo le dijo:

-No tienes por que llorar, yo jamás permitiría que alguien te lastimara-la chica se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin embargo le agradaron, tanto que un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que una suave tela lo hacia con su cuerpo, cuando levanto la cara pudo ver el rostro sonriente de su maestro, le había puesto su saco encima para cubrirla.

-Esto te mantendrá abrigada de la lluvia mientras llegamos hasta mi auto-dijo Kakashi con su típica sonrisa.

-Su auto??-pregunto apenada Sakura.

-Claro, voy a llevarte a casa, no esperaras que te deje caminar sola bajo la lluvia, vamos es por aquí-respondió él, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la dirigía hasta su vehiculo, Sakura no hizo nada, solo se dejo guiar, a su lado se sentía protegida y además tenia una confianza ciega en él, ella era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedía; lo amaba, no podía hacer nada al respecto, en tan solo tres meses se había enamorado perdidamente de él, ni siquiera sabia como pero así era, estaba enamorada de su maestro.

**&**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, sin mas me retiro y como siempre espero sus comentarios buenos o malos yo los recibo gustosa. XDDD**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


End file.
